


Oceanside

by paladinbecca



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged up characters, F/F, aqours doesn't exist as an idol group / no idols, characters might be out of character, don't know how long this fic will last, hanamaru is a mermaid, kanan & mari and riko & you are background ships, kanan is in her 20's so is mari and dia, mermaid au, not sure who else is a mermaid, possibly aged up characters, pov might change / not be consistent, riko you & chika are in their 20s, ruby is about 19 ish, yoshiko is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinbecca/pseuds/paladinbecca
Summary: Although Ruby Kurosawa always lived near the ocean, she was growing tired of it and wanted a change. One night before she was going to move to the city she noticed a beautiful stranger in the ocean.





	1. one

Dia was supposed to take over the family company and stay in Uchiura. Well that was until she decided to move out first, leaving taking over to Ruby. Just like her older sister, Ruby didn't want to take over either and wanted to explore the city. 

Ruby always felt a bit of anger towards her sister for leaving her to stay to take over the family company until one night that anger went away and she started to find a reason to stay in the small town. 

It might've been too dark for her to properly see how the girl in the water looked but Ruby knew she couldn't deny she was curious so she tried to get as close as she could without startling the other girl- except that the second she got close to the ocean's edge she felt someone touch her causing her to screech. 

 

"Oi you haven't changed, have you?" Kanan asked, letting go of the smaller girl. 

 

"A-ah no I haven't, Kanan." Ruby answered, glancing over to see the girl in the ocean gone. 

 

"Why are you out here so late? That's not like you..." Kanan started but knew better to keep her mouth shut. 

 

After Dia left, everyone was able to notice the change in how Ruby held herself and it was a bit alarming to see her become so quiet... to be so  _resentful._

 

"Anyway, how's Mari?" 

 

"Good, a bit tired since we just got back earlier today." 

 

Ruby just nodded before sitting back on the sand chatting with Kanan before she left. She couldn't bring herself to leave just in case that mysterious girl came back to show herself, but she didn't have it in her to wait all night. 

 

 


	2. two

Hanamaru didn't know that humans would be out so late until she noticed the red-headed girl sitting there. She was curious but couldn't bring herself to go any closer out of fear that she could've been a hunter. 

 

The second she heard the screech, she dived back under fear filling her that she could be harmed. 

 

_I know humans are dangerous... but I can't help by being so intrigued by them. Especially by her but is it ok to go to her?_

 

Questions and worries went through Hanamaru's mind all night, even when she tried to sleep in the cave- those anxieties caused for her to have a very restless night. 

 

The next day she was awoken by someone swimming in front of her. 

 

"A-ah You... and Riko!" Hanamaru cheered as she saw the two. 

 

They were the closest to friends she had even if they were humans, but she knew they'd never bring her harm- at least she hoped they'd never bring her harm. 

 

"Here are some books we found, Maru." Riko said as she handed the mermaid a special bag to handle the ocean. "All of them got a seal so you can read them under here." 

 

Normally she'd thank them for the visit and books, then go hide back in the cave to read but instead this time she let them stay down with her- just as long as they answered her question. 

 

"I saw a girl on the beach during the night, she had red hair... What's her name?" 

 

 


	3. three

Ruby still wasn't over what she saw last night, and staying up late with a wandering mind didn't help her the next day.

 

"Ruby!" Chika said, snapping her fingers in front of her face to wake her, "You awake?" 

 

"O-oh yeah, sorry Chika," Ruby mumbled as she wiped away a bit of drool after dozing off. 

 

She knew she had to go back to the ocean tonight to see that mystery girl. 

 

To Chika, seeing Ruby act like this was out of her character but yet after Dia left, she should realize that she could expect anything from the red-head. 

 

"Chika!" You called as she walked into the room, "You'll never believe what happened yesterday." 

 

"Hm? What happened?" 

 

"You know about Hanamaru, so when Riko and I dropped off her books she asked us about Ruby." 

 

Soon things started to click in Chika's mind- mainly why Ruby was in such a sleepy state. 

 

"Did you tell her?" 

 

"Not yet." 

 

Ruby had no idea about You and Riko already knowing about the mysterious girl or that Chika is now in on it. 

 

"It'll be stupid to go during the day," she mumbled as she made her way towards the beach anyway. 

 

No sooner she got on the sand she felt a familiar body just tackle her to the ground. 

 

"Yoshiko!" Ruby screeched as the other girl got off of her. 

 

Too bad that while Ruby and Yoshiko spend the afternoon catching up, she missed her chance at seeing the mystery girl again. 

 

 

 


End file.
